Ecto Investigation
by dxphantom
Summary: After a murder in dowtown D.C. Ziva Danny Phantom finds himself caught in a investigation and helping the NCIS team.Please read. My highest viewed story of 2012. 7,274
1. Intro

I do not own Danny Phantom or NCIS material

prologue

Us Navy Yard,Washington D.C

May 31,2007 1800 Hours

Danny was in his ghost form sitting on top of one of the Navy ships in Washington D.C. The lights of D.C glisened on the water. Danny was not in the mood to do site seeing. He had other things on his mind. Bam! "what the"

Danny slowly lowered down onto Parson Ave. There was only enough light to see beyond your hand legnth. Danny could see the cars passing at the end of the alley. BANG! Danny shifted to his right and saw a trash cna fall and what looked like a Navy sailor running in his direction. Danny grabbed the guys arm. " dude are you OK!." Danny asked seeing that the man was breathing fast like he ran a marathon. " Guy chasing me!" The sailor puffed shuving Danny aside continuing to run till. Bang Bang! Was it just him or did that guy get shot. Danny was corect and he wasn't the only one hit. Green ectoplasm Ran down danny's arm. Danny turned agin when he heard footsteps. A guy in a black t shirt with a pistol was standing there.

" Well well well it's Danny Phantom." The guy said. Danny was about to say something till bam, danny fell unconsious.

Thats it for the prologue, chapter 1 and possibly chapter 2 tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

just imagine the NCIS intro

June 1,2007 900 hours

The following day police cars surrounded the scene. Just then a black van pulled into the alley. Three males and a female hopped out of the van. One male had short gray hair ,the other short black hair, The last male had a hat on him. The female had long black Hair.

[ I know most of you know who is who but just in case guy 1 is Jethro Gibbs,

guy to is Antony Dinozzo, Guy 3 Ducky and the female is of course Ziva David.

They will be informed has Gibbs, Dinozzo, Ducky, and Ziva. Ok bored you enought back to the story]." Anybody like to give me a brifing on what happened." Gibbs asked." Well last nite some people heard two gunshots fired and a sailor ends up dead." Dinozzo answered pointing at the dead body." Two Shots." Gibbs asked.

" Well no one knows if anyone else was involved." Ziva answered taking a quick glance around."Hey whats that." Ziva said running away. The team followed her." Ziva I don't see anything." Dinozzo answered when they finally stopped. " That's because your shoes are in it." Ziva answered. Dinozzo jumped out of a pool of green stuff." Ducky what is this" Dinozzo asked has he got at tissue out of his pocket and whipped off his shoes. " looks like it goes that way." gibbs said pointing down a street. " Well I'll tell go this it's blood but it's sticking and more clumpy not like liquid." ducky said Putting the sample in his pocket." Ziva you follow it" Gibbs said. " Why me" Ziva asked. " Because you spotted this trail first" Dinozzo answered in a carcastic tone. Ziva puffed and began following the trail. " You know That body is going to fry I'm going to get a body bag." Ducky said till he left. Gibbs and Dinozzo just shrugged.

oOo

Ziva slowly walked down the ally the trial was getting Widder. Ziva was noticing that Very well. She knew she was getting close. She rounded the corner and admidiatly pulled her gun out when she saw a person.

Danny turned around suddenly. He admideatly put his hands up. "Freeze" Ziva yelled. She first saw a boy no older than 14. But he had toxic green eyes, Silver hair and a black jumpsuit on." What I'm not going to hurt you." Danny said. Ziva slowly put her gun down " who are you" Ziva Shivered out. Danny didn't say anything he didn't Know if he could trust her but she was wearing a jacket that said Naval Crime Investigation service. He could trust Her." Danny " Danny said in a serious tone." Danny I'm Ziva David NCIS agent." Ziva said "Do you know anything about a murder last night." " A murder I was in the middle of it." Danny said holding down his arm." and got shot in the arm." " Why don't you come with me we have someone who could help you besides we could use your help seeing that your our only witness." Ziva said motioning danny over to her. " Oh one other thing I was wondering what is this green stuff." Danny was now thinking how to tell her that he is a ghost without her gasping, screaming for faiting. " Well that stuff is ectoplasm and well I'm a ghost." Danny answered.

ooo a dramatic ending for chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up sunday. Sorry but I have a bad headache tuesday and right now I am in writers block. I'm also thinking up new stories.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Ducky was opening the back door of the van getting rady to put the body inside when he spotted Ziva coming up to him." Ziva I see you found a ugh." Ducky began till is eyes caught to danny.

" Ducky this is Danny." Ziva said. " Nice to meet you Danny." Ducky said shaking danny's hand." Ziva did you find out what that stuff is." Ziva and didn't speak. How as she going to explian this." Ducky ugh Danny is well ah.." Ziva stuttered. " Well ... um Danny is a...Ghost".

" Uh ghost. Well um that's a first." Ducky said.

" Why didn't you...well freak out." Danny asked.

" Well, I have seen more strange things since I work in the antopse room Daniel Phantom" Ducky answered. " How do you know who I am." Danny asked agin grabbing his arm. " Daniel you do realize that everyone knows who you are you know like through the internet, newspaper,TV." Ducky said. " Oh UGGGHH!" Danny grunted grabing his arm badly." My arm!" Danny mouned taking his hand off to revile a huge cut bleeding badly." Medic!" both ziva and ducky shouted. A ambulence slowly pulled in the alley and two medic's apeared. They Quickly put Danny into the strecherand rolled him into the ambulence. The sierns caught Gibbs attention has he ran ver to Ziva and ducky. " What happened who was that in the ambulence." Ziva and Ducky looked at each other. what had just happened and was a ghost bleeding and how were they going to tell Gibbs. " Well that person in the ambulence was what was at the end of that trail you made me follow." Ziva said grabbing a tissue to clean the ectoplasm off her. " In over terms" Gibbs asked.

oOo

one hour later at NCIS Bullpen.

"Ziva there's no way that he is a ghost." Gibbs said walking out of the elevator. " I understand it's hard to belive but he had white no wait silver hair,His eyes were green, his last name is Phantom and he bleeds this green stuff." Ziva said." hey guys" Mgee said peering over his desked."What's this argument about." " oh this argument is about Ziva going insane probie." Dinozzo answered doing the cookoo single around his ear. " I'm serious if you don't belive me go see him at the hospital he said he would help us." Ziva said starting to get angry. " Look Ziva I belive you about a boy as a witness. Not a ghost" Gibbs said sitting down. " Now I sent down the 'ecto samples' to abby and we will see what it says. But right now I am on this case so Dinozzo who is our buddie in the basment with ducky." "Right ugh it's tim mccdonald, Lieutenant on the submarine USS CAT, age 28. and that's it normal life. oh and before he was killed he was at the dukin dounots."Dinozzo answered." Any family members." Gibbs asked. " No only a mother." Dinozzo answered." We should probably interogate her." " You think" Gibbs answered. Just then the phone rang." Agent Gibbs" "Oh is he Ok." " What do you mean he wants NCIS" " Alright".Gibbs hunged up the the phone." Well your 'Ghost' is requesting us."Gibbs answered

That's Three. I Know they are short chapter's but I'll make the next one loong. Please coment


	4. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to the people who lost here lives on 9/11.

The hospital doors slide open as Gibbs,Mgee,Dinozzo,and Ziva walked up to the front desk." May I help you."The nurse asked at the desk." NCIS agent Gibbs. We are here to see Danny Phantom." Gibbs answered." OK he is in room 361 3erd floor." the Nurse group walked to the elevator and got on." I see that nurse was in the scam." Mgee said." For the last time I'm not lying Ducky said he is really famous." Ziva grunted."Ok fine" Mgee said pulling his hat over his face. The elevator door opened. the group turned right and headed down a white hallway." 358...359...360 ah..361." Gibbs said. he opened the door and there in the bed was a silvered haired boy watching the T.V His right arm and shoulder was heavily boy quickly turned." Oh sorry didn't see you." Danny said." You must be Daniel Phantom." Gibbs asked."Ugh who are you" Danny asked." NCIS You probably econige Ziva over here." Gibbs nudged."So your basically our only witness.: Dinozzo asked." Yeah I guess , look the only reason I asked for NCIS to come because I would like to help you" Danny NCIS gang looked at each other." you want to help us" Mgee asked." Yeah why are you acting so funny." Danny asked." Gibbs Kid who wants to help us whithout us asking,not a good sign."Dinozo didn't pay thought Danny looked familiar like a relative but he didn't know who." So Danny what time are you checking out of here" Gibbs asked." Well the nurse say two days just for my arm to heal.I would say a hour but you know hospitals always stretch the check out date.''Danny said rolling his eyes. Gibbs and Dinozo looked at each other. Why would he think his arm will heal in a hour."Danny we are here to ask about last nights shooting" Gibbs said. " Ok so um I was on top of a warehouse gazing at the city the I heard a couple of trash cans. I flew down to this dark alley and saw two cans Fall and a man in a blue navy suit bumped into me. He continued to run till I heard to shots fired. The guy fell and I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I turned around and saw a guy in black t-shirt. then I collapsed." Danny said." Could you tell us any details about the guy" Gibbs asked.'' Yeah he was tall about 5'9'' an was really fin." Danny explained." Anything else like his gun."Gibbs asked as Ziva was writing everything Danny said in a tablet." Yeah it was a M1911 pistol Well at least it looked like that." Danny said." Hey the weird part was the gun deemed to be silver.' Danny added." Well is that it'' Gibbs asked.

" Yeah I belive so." Danny then a nurse came in." Alright Danny your good to go." She said. The nurse quickly turned to the NCIS gang." i am assuming you are taking Danny" She asked."Ugh" They all moaned." Yes" Gibbs answered.

Well thats that. I know it was a long time for an update but I got this chapter in.


	5. Update

Update.

Hey guys dxphantom want you to know some things.

First I am still working on all stories.

Two My headaches have started to come back so working on my computer has been hard.

So I may start slacking on my stories.

Three I have got writers block.

Four This month has been crazy for me.

So I'm sorry about no updates.

But some cool news is I got a new photo for fanfiction so look out for it.

Also Thanks for all the support I have gotten and keep suporting me.

For some of my fans if you want more stories from me read I carly DP crossover I met a Halfa,Ghostbuster DP crossover ecto strike, My wrestling stories EFWF, and My rated M storie Moment of sielence.

Thanks for understanding this update.


	6. Chapter 4

I'm Baaaaaccccckkkkkkkk!

The glass doors slide aside as Gibbs, Ziva,Dinozzo,Mgee, and Danny left the Hospital. Danny was happy to get out of the hospital because anything that has disecting going on he hates. his arm was heavily wrapped in white athletic was able to move his arm but it was stiff.

"So you want to help us with a invesigation." Mgee asked.

"Yes"Danny agian Mgee stared at him. This time Dinozzo gigled.

"You no Probbie I thought Ziva was crazy but you how manny times does Danny have to tell you'' Dinnozo chuckled.

Mgee moaned and cramed into the car. Something told him this was going to be a long day.

The ride was quite till Gibbs finally broke the sielence.

"So Danny what gravyard did you come from." he asked.

"Graveyard what know I'm from Amity Park, you know Fenton works" he answered not planning to see a reaction since Ducky didn't give him one.

But it was the derect oppisite. Everyone stared at thought he was crazy.

"So did you um...well died there."Dinozzo asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm."Danny he said if he was half ghost he would have more creepy reactions."Could I answered that at NCIS' Danny asked.

oOo

NCIS HQ Interrigation, 1:50 p.m

It had been almost a hour till the crwe got back to HQ. Gibbs apadiatly took Danny to the Interrigation room.

Danny and Gibbs sat down at a table in a white room. A mirror was one of the walls. Danny knew that there were people watching him on the other side.

Gibbs slaped a folder on the opened it. he saw a photo of Leitanut Tim McCdonald.

"Thats him thats who was shot last night" Danny said looking up."Look Gibbs I wasn't involved with this honest. I been keep telling you I want to help because I'm a hero in my hometown."

"I know" Gibbs said. " Danny what did the killer look like."

He handed Danny a white sheet of paper, then a pencil.

Danny started sketching out a face. The man had a pointy chin, Blue eyes, Thin brown hair, and a patch of facial hair under his mouth.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mirror Ziva,Dinozzo and Abbie were watching.

"A ghost as a witness,thats fourteen and wants to help us this is amazing ." Abbie exclaimed.

" Wow Abbie this is the first time I saw you happy about something like the paranormal." Dinnozo said.

" Come on this is serious think about it a real, full torse aperition in NCIS HQ" Abbie said.

" That line is from Ghostbusters Abbie." Ziva added.

Back in the interrigation room Danny handed gibbs the sketch. Gibbs now handed Danny four stills from a camera near the crime scene. Th First still Had Tim run into danny, Second showed Tim getting shoot and a dark figure at the top of the screen. The Third showed Danny fall. The fourth however showed to guys, One clearly had a visible face the other was shadowed but you could see a face.

" Wait two, Two murders." Danny asked.

"Yeah we were shocked, We have our feransic looking over all of the objects from the crime scene" Gibbs said.

"That would explain why I woke up a block away." Danny muttered.

thats it for this chapter, I am feeling much better. More updates coming soon.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

I saw the season premiere of NCIS. It was OK but I think NCIS might go down hill from here. Anyways back to the story.

Dann spreaded the photos apart. All the others were of the crime scene, Tim McDonald died body, and the trail of cytoplasm.

" Danny when you were in the car earlier you changed the subject about were you came from." Gibbs mentioned.

"Ugh yeah" Danny replied in a slow tone.

"Well where did you come from" Gibbs asked.

The question Danny dread all his life was apon him. No turning back now he was in front of a NCIS agent.

"Well where should I start" Danny huffed in a sadden tone."The truth is I am only half ghost." Danny squeaked out.

Gibbs jerked his chair and blinked.

"Wha..what" He stuttered.

"Yeah I'm Half Ghost and ...Half Human." Danny said.

"But that couldn't be possible...can it" Gibbs asked.

" Well if your parents build a ghost portal and two friend persuade you to walk in then yes it is" He said.

"You see my parents are ghost hunters basically a life Ghost busters. They never have caught a ghost. But about a year ago they builded a Ghost Portal to bust into the Ghost Zone, The Ghost zone is the flip world of our world. So they plunged it in and nothing happened. So my friend Tucker and Sam forced me to show theme it. Sam with her Genius plan kept persuading me to go in it. Do after an hour I put on my jumpsuit I wished my parents never bought for my birthday,walked in and my dad being the genius he his put the on button inside he portal. I accidentally pushed it and the portal turned on and electrified me." He informed.

Gibbs just stared at him. This was the first story like this he ever heard.

"While I was surviving probably the worst shock of all time, Ecto DNA got infused with my DNA and I ended up like this". Danny finally finished.

Gibbs was still staring at him wide-eyed.

"So you are stuck looking like this" Gibbs asked.

"No ugh, why is this so complicated." Danny moaned.

Danny stodd up and two white rings appeared around his waist. His jumpsuit turned into a white t-shirt, his boots into sneakers, his eyes green to blue, his hair silver to black and his pants black to blue.

"Now can you understand" Danny asked.

"Yeah one more question what is your real last name." Gibbs asked just about to open the door.

" Well I spilled the beans about everything, My real last name if Fenton" Danny answered leaving the room.

It strucked Gibbs, Danny Fenton was his grandson.

What a real twist to end this chapter. I know this was a more boring chapter but this chapter was happening one way or another. Hey that reminds me of a song!

One way or another I'm going to gets you

One way or another !

AAA! phantomisms.


	8. Chapter 6

CHapter 6

NCIS HQ 1600 hrs.

Danny had gone down to Abby's lab so Gibbs could compile all the evidence. Thats at least what Danny thought. Gibbs didn't want to tell Danny that he was his uncle.

Gibbs was in the corner beside the elevator trying to get the stress off of him. Dinozzo finally got up to talk to him.

"Ok boss whats up" Dinozzo asked.

"Well how do I put this..Do you remember my sister." Gibbs asked.

"Sister, boss you don't have a sister." Dinnozo said.

Gibb pulled his wallet out and showed a picture of his wedding. beside his wife was a woman with orange hair.

"Her name is Maddie Fenton." Gibbs said.

"So?" dinnozzo asked.

"Danny's real last name is Fenton." Gibbs informed.

"Ok last name's are same." Dinnozzo puzzled together.

"Last time I went to see Maddie she had a 4-year-old named jasmine and a 2 year ol named Danny."Gibbs said.

"So...your nepthew is a Halfa.''

Gibbs nodded his head.

"Well why didn't you tell Danny ." dinnozzo asked.

"WHY...why...would you tell an almost stranger that is half ghost that your his uncle.

"ummmmm'dinnozo hummed.

Gibbs slapped the back of dinnozzo's head.

"Ok no...and are you going to do this to me when I'm getting married in like 15 years.''

oOo

Meanwhile down stairs...

"So your running the prints right now?" Danny asked.

"Yep any minute we will have at least one match." Abby answered.

"So why are you running samples of my blood?" Danny asked.

"ugghhh..."Abby hummed.

"You want to learn about ghost and I'm a half ghost. Is that it." Danny asked.

"Ummmm...sorry." Abby answered."Also I'm trying to find any engravings on the bullet."

Abbey put her eyes in a magnifying system.

Danny wasn't as uneasy as he was when he came in. He was sort of enjoying this invesigation. Still he wanted the culpret caught. But the gadgets Abby was using were cool to him.

"Yeh there it is." Abby said.

"Theres what." Danny asked.

"I got a making on here. Danny write this down."Abbby said.

Danny grabbed a sheet of paper.

"Gem,521,Winscoinsin."Abbey said.

"Got it, wait I know where the Gem winscoinsin gun factor is." Danny said.

''Where is it then." Abbey asked pulling her head away from the machine.

"In my hometown." Danny answered.

Ok that's that. I know short chapter but we are piecing together the evidence. Please comment. Oh any wrestling fans that read this on 10/3/12 watch wwe Main Event on the ion channel tonight.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gibbs began trotting down the steps to the autopsy room. He reached the room where he found a cut open body on a silver table.

"Oh..Jethro I see your here I'm summing you want to know why McDonald died. Ducky asked.

"Yes'Gibbs answered.

"Well as you see then bullet entered the back side of McDonald's back just above the Left shoulder.. It punctured the bottom of the heart. The veins were snaped opened instantly and McDonald died instantly."

"Ok a normal killing." Gibbs said starting to turn away.

"No it isn't." Ducky answered."You see look at the heart. No marks. and l..lok at the bones and organs from the shoulder. Yet agin no hole and look what I found in the heart."

Ducky held up a very small container with green dips.

"hey that's what Danny was bleeding. Well he does bleed green but it's the exact color." Gibbs said.

"Color yes, same no." Ducky said. "the substance is completely divert, it is ecto plasma but not natural. It's manufactured and is leathel."

Just then a small screen turned on.

"Gibbs Ducky" Abby called on the small screen.

The two walked over.

"what did you find Abbey" Gibbs asked.

"Well number 1 the interior is made of ecto plasma. Two Danny knows were they are manufactured." Abbey said.

Abbey moved out-of-the-way and Danny stepped up.

" The bullet is made at the Gem gun and bullet manufacturing warehouse outside of Amity Park." Danny said.

"Gem whats Gem?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a company that solely makes weapons to hunt ghost. You see after this king tried to take over Amity Park, People in town wanted a source for ecto weapons. So that's how Gem came along." Danny explained.

"But that wouldn't make sense, why would a Gem bullet kill a human?" Ducky asked pushing Gibbs out-of-the-way.

Abbey did the same to Danny.

"Well a secret type of Bullet for the GiW was made by Axion. I'm guessing either our killer or killers ae with the GiW or stold it." Abby said. Suddenly a beeping sound came over the lab.

"I gotta go the scans are in. meet me in my lab." Abbey said and turned off the screen.

oOo

About 10 minutes later Gibbs along with Ziva,McGee,and Dinnozzo came into Abby's lab.

"Well why did you call us in." Dinnozzo asked.

"Ok I got one match from finger prints from the gun." Abby said

"It's David Grossman."

"Yeah and who is he." Ziva asked.

"Well he has a criminal record. He has been involved in to bank robberies, and has a DUI." Abbey answered.

"..and now a budded in.

"Abby where does he live." Gibbs asked.

"He lives on N Wakefield st. in Arlington,VA." Abbey answered.

The lab fell silent for a moment.

"Ok Ziva,Mggee,Dinnozzo and Danny let's go." Gibbs said.

"Why Danny?" Dinnozo asked.

"Does it matter." Gibbs said.

oOo

Arlington,VA June 1 ,2007 1500hrs.

A van pulled up to a house in Arlington,VA.

"So who wants to break th door in." Dinnozzo asked stepping out.

"Really you ask that question." Ziva answered.

"I'm with her." Danny said.

''Come on ." Gibbs said straighting stuff out.

Al five walked up the steps.

"Danny you want to take it." Gibbs asked.

"sure." Danny answered turning into a ghost.

Danny walked through the door and a second later opened the door.

The four stared at him.

"What don't wan to pay the money for a door?'' Danny asked.

Gibbs came in first pulling a gun out.

"Clear" Gibbs said.

"Ziva walked into the living room. Nothing.

"Clear." Ziva called out.

"Clear." Dinnozzo said in the kitchen.

"Clear" McGee called out from the dinning room.

Just then Danny's ghost sence went off.

"Uh what about up stairs." Danny nudged.

Gibbs Ziva walked up the steps.

When everyone was upstairs they moved toward a white door.

Gibbs kicked the door wide open.

Everyone gasped.

"Something tells me that David wasn't needed anymore."Donnozo said.

Laying in a computer chair was a dead body.

Ok now this was a chapter. Long but another twist. I can't what tonight for the hockey game I'm going to.


	10. Update 2

Update2.

Hello everyone that i have no idea who you are.

It's time for one of my worl dfamous updates.

So 1 Ecto Invesigation has reached 30 !

2. Ecto invesagation has reached 2,833 views. Double WHOA!

Thanks everyone for supporting me. But more great news.

I got Microsoft Windows to work. So this update is the last chapter typed from Word pad.

One thing I need to clesr though. it's about my new avatar pictue.

If you are wondering what is it I'm telling you now.

It is a picture i took of stalagtited from my trip to Coral caverns.

Once agin thanks for the support.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arlington, VA 1600 hrs.

Yellow caution taped bordered around the trees on the property. The NCIS van was parked in the yard, two police cars were at each end of the street, and an unmarked police car in a driveway.

Inside the Ducky with the help of Danny began placing David in a body bag.

"Daniel can you get the feet in on that side." Ducky asked.

"..Yuck, and I thought slime was bad this is just gross" Danny side putting to gloves over his white gloves.

"It doesn't make sense why would David's partner kill him?'' dinnozzo said.

"It could be to hide the evidence because David was the only one to know what happened." Ziva suggested.

McGee bends down under the computer taking two pictures.

"McGee while you're near the computer check the doors" Gibbs said.

McGee stood up and opened one draw. He pulled out a plastic and began placing papers into a bag. The last one was covered in blood. He placed it in another bag.

"Ugh Boss is a green beeping object bad?'' McGee asked.

"What" Gibbs asked? Danny dropped the legs of the body and barged into McGee

"Ugh is anybody able to run against the clock because we have an ecto bomb in the room." Danny said.

"Lets..Ugh RUN!" Dinozzo shouted. He began to run down the stairs. A humming sound began.

"We should follow him." Ziva said. Everyone ran out of the room.

They charged out down the stairs just as a green fire erupted in the room.

BOOM! Splinters of wood flow through the house and the upstairs incinerated. NCIS got out just after the explosion.

"That could have gone better." Dinnozzo said.

oOo

NCIS HQ 1800hrs.

"Why would someone explode a crime scene and have time to do it." Dinnozzo asked.

"Well Abby can you tell us what the fragments are." Gibbs asked.

"OK here it was an ecto bomb was a small portable bomb was built for the GiW and other ghost hunters. Made by Gem." Abby said. Everyone turned to Danny.

"What I don't know everything." Danny said.

"Well there is a therio theorie why this happened." Dinnozo said. "To hide the evidence."

oOo

NCIS HQ 2100hrs.

It was late at night and the only people in the bullpen were Ziva, Dinnozzo, Gibbs, and Danny.

Danny was alone sitting in McGees bullpen while Dinnozzo , Gibbs and Ziva were at the elevator.

"So who is going to take Danny home and it's not me" Ziva said. Ziva stepped into the elevator and left.

"You take him." Dinozzo said

"What. Why me." Gibbs asked.

"Well he is your Nephew and you should spend some time with him." Dinnozo suggested.

"Well alright it can't hurt." Gibbs said.

Ok this chapter is in the books. Please coment.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Washington D.C. 2200 hrs.

Danny and Gibbs were riding in the car toward Gibbs house.

"Danny why Are you in D.C.?" Gibbs asked.

"Ugh…ugh you know trying to find ghost." Danny answered in a fast pace.

"Really well I heard you never left Amity Park exsept twice and thought ghost." Gibbs said. Earlier he pulled up Phantoms profile. "Tell me a more reasonable answer." Gibbs pulled the car off the road.

"Danny why are you here."

There was no response.

"Well about two weeks ago I was at the Nasty Burger with my friends. Well this bully named Dash shoved me in my burger. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and slightly brown shirt." Danny explained. Danny stopped talking. He took a deep breath. "I heard three gun shots. Then I heard a table collapse and screams. I opened the door and saw total chaos." Danny began to tear up. "Tucker I saw was dead, lying on a table. That was shot one, two hit a glass panel and three hit my bathroom door. I know then that someone was after me. After that I disappeared. First I flew to Chicago and then here." Danny sobbed. "Gibbs do you think David Grossman was tuckers killer. /" Danny asked.

Gibb was in total shock. What if the killer was alley trying to kill Danny not McDonald. Gibbs started the car back up again and began to drive.

oOo

Gibbs house June 2, 2007 300hrs.

It was dark that morning and Danny was lying on the couch. Danny though had things on his mind.

"Danny you think your save with NCIS." A voice said. Danny woke up in a dark room. "You think McDonald was my target. Well he was but you're my prize." The voice said.

"DO you want me you got me?" Danny shouted turning into a ghost.

Suddenly Danny felt wired. He looks down and saw he was beginning to melt.

"You see Tucker, McDonald and my aquatic David were just some who I had to kill you're the target." The voice said.

"Who. Who are you?" Danny asked. No answer.

Danny was now up to his wait in ectoplasm.

"You will learn." The voice said. Danny began to sink into the puddle quickly.

"NOOOOO!"

Danny sat up on the couch. He took deep breaths. Danny now knew what the killer wanted. He wanted Danny Phantom.

That's chapter 9. More coming soon. Please comment. Please comment.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

NCIS HQ Washington 800hrs June2 2007

Dijnnozo hung up the phone after talking to Gibbs who was on his way to HQ.

"That was Gibbs he said he is on his way." Dinnozzo said.

"Why did he call?'' Ziva asked.

"Bets me. But he said Danny thinks he knows who the killer is." Dinozzo explained.

"Weird." Ziva said.

"Not as weird as this." McGee cutted in.

Ziva and Dinnozo got up and stood by McGee's desk.

"I decided to pull up Danny's Fenton profile for no reason and I found that he went missing after a Murder that killed Tucker Foley." McGee said.

"That's why Danny is here." Dinnozzo said.

"McGee pulls up the Murder." Ziva said.

Bing!

The elevator doors slide aside. Gibbs and Danny walked out and went to McGee's desk.

"McGee pull up the Nasty Burger shooting" Gibbs ordered.

"Already on it boss." McGee said typing as fast as he could.

"Wait how do you know?'' Danny asked.

"Well…..McGeek here could have pulled up your profile." Dinnozo said.

"I'll ask later." Danny said.

"McGee pull up the Camera from the shooting." Gibbs ordered.

"You want me to hack into the Nasty Burgers fire wall?" McGee asked.

"Yes." Gibbs answered.

McGee typed very rapidly. About five minutes later he broke through.

"Ok here we go." McGee said.

On the big screen a black and white video began to play at four different angles. One at the parking lot, one at the entrance, One inside and one at the counter.

The video began to show on the third video Danny getting up from his seat.

Video one showed a vehicle pull in. a man stepped out.

Video two showed him walk in. video three showed the three shots. Video 1 gain showed him as he left.

"Stop it there." Gibbs said.

"Ziva write the license plate number."

She wrote down 724 395 Gem.

"Figures Gem gain." Dinnozo said.

"McGee pull up the number." Gibbs said.

"Ok here. Blake crimson. He is a Gem worker and a former GiW agent before he depended.". McGee said.

"What a coincidence he resigned just two hours before the shooting." Dinozzo said.

"I know boss there are no coincidence."

"Correct. McGee pull up the still of the to guys." Gibbs said.

McGee pulled it up. Perfect match.

"Well you know what this means." Danny said.

"Gear up everyone." Gibbs said.

Well got another chapter finally in. There are only one more chapter and an epilogue till the end.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Downtown Washington D.C. 1000hrs.

The NCIS van pulled up beside a warehouse. They traced this as the last known place Blake was known to be.

Dinnozo pulled a black pistol and cocked it.

"Who's going in?" Dinozo.

"All" everybody answered.

Gibbs opened his door.

"Maybe he isn't here. /" McGee suggested.

Bang!

"Ugh never mind." McGee said

Danny stepped out of his door. He turned to a ghost.

"On three." Gibbs said. Everyone pressed up against the door.

"One..."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

Ziva kicked the door wide open.

"Federal agents." Dinnozo shouted.

The team slowly moved f=through the pipes in the warehouse.

They came to a stop near a big pipe. It seemed to be a mini lab. There were 7 test tubes filled with ecto plasma.

"Hey wait a minute Danny isn't that your blood.'' Ziva asked.

"You would be correct." Danny answered. "He must have taken a lot of it."

"That would explain why you past out." Gibbs said.

Pangshhhhh!

"Over there." Dinozo said jerking his gun

NCIS past two more pipes till they came to an opening.

In the clearing a man was sitting with two guns. He quickly looked up and cocked his gun.

Bang!

"Federal agents!" Gibbs shouted.

Bang!

A bullet hit the pipe and steam billowed away.

Bang Bang!

Gibbs and ziva counter fired.

Dinozo came in on an angle and fired twice.

Blake duke under a pipe and fired four times.

"UGH!" McGee moaned.

He was grazed with a bullet.

He feels to the floor.

"NO!" Gibbs screamed.

Blake ducked under from one of the shoots.

"Wait wheres Danny" Ziva asked.

Blake fired to more rounds.

But then he got tripped by something.

Danny suddenly appeared behind him.

"You" Blake croaked.

He grabbed Danny's legs.

Danny's face smashed into the concrete.

Green ectoplasam spud from his cuts.

"I thought I killed you. " Blake asked.

Danny punched Blake in the stomach.

"Yeah it's me." Danny said.

He clambered Blake.

"You're doing this for revenge aren't you?" Blake asked.

"Yes this is for what you did to tucker." Danny shouted. He punched Blake.

"This is for McDonald." Danny punched him again.

"And this is for anything I forgot."

Bam! Bam!

"Danny stops it." Gibbs yelled.

"Why would you want to stop Danny don't you want revenge for Tucker." Blake asked.

Danny didn't know what to do. He had to choices. End Blake and possible get arrested himself or Get attacked by Blake.

Too late.

Blake grabbed Danny and he cocked his gun.

"SA hi for tuck!" Blake screamed.

Bang!

Danny closed his eyes shut. Was he died?

He opened one eye and saw a bloody dead turned around and saw Gibbs holding his gun. Danny strode up.

"Thanks." Danny said.

Dannywalked back to the pipe line.

"Ugh guys I don't want to break this up but I'M A INJURED GUY HEAR!" McGee said.

"Oh probie you'll live." Dinnozo said lending out a hand.

oOo

NCIS HQ 1400hrs.

It was a quiet afternoon. The case Had been solved. It was just perfect. Well almost.

"How bad is it" McGee asked.

"Well it's in deep, you may need ER attention.'' Dinnozo said.

"WHAT!" McGee asked.

"Nah just a small spot." Dinnozo said.

Just then the phone began to ring.

Gibbs picked it up.

"Hello NCIS agent Gibbs" Gibbs said.

"Jethro is that you is Danny there." Someone asked.

It was his sister Maddie.

That's it. One more chapter away to the end.


	15. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

NCIS HQ June 3 2007 1100hrs.

"Gibbs what's the big deal, Maddie has no resort and calls you what are the chances." Ziva said.

"Nothing but I just want to talk to her." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs every time with e the exception of Danny you get into a fight." Ziva said/

Gibbs went into the interrogation room. He took a seat.

Across from him was Maddie Fenton.

"Jethro you know we don't have to talk in interrogation." Maddie said.

"I know." Gibbs said

He stood up and went over to the door.

When he opened it Danny came walking in.

"MOM?'' Danny asked. "Danny, Jethro why was he here." Maddie asked.

"Danny have a seat." Gibbs said.

"Jethro how did he get here." Maddie asked.

"Well, let's say we found him knocked unconscious at a crime scene." Gibbs said.

"Danny" Maddies said.

"Don't worry he helped us solve the case." Gibbs reassured Maddie.

"But how did he get here." Maddie asked.

"Danny." Gibbs said.

"Alright Mom don't you remember the portal and the accident." Danny asked.

"Yeah but you were just bruised tats all." Maddie said.

"Maybe on the outside but on the inside." Danny said.

He pulled out a bag of ectoplasm.

"Mom when the portal exploded my DNA was infused with ectoplasm and well I turned into a half ghost."

""Danny that's a stupid thing.''

Danny stood up and transformed.

"Mom this is the real me."

"No it can't me, Gibbs this is not my son." Maddie said.

"Can't you accept him for who he is?" Gibbs said.

"No I want my son not Danny Phantom" Maddie shouted.

"Don't you realize your son has saved the world twice?" Gibbs said.

"I don't care my life is to kill ghost not live with one."

Gibbs slammed the table.

"Why ARE YOU ALWAYS JUDGING GHOST YOU HAVE BEEN JUDGING THEM SINCE WE WERE YOUNG." Gibb shouted.

"Fine then I don't want my son anymore!" Maddie said and sat back down.

Danny and Gibbs couldn't believe it. Gibbs left the room and went to the room behind the mirror.

"Dinnozo fax me a copy of adoption papers." Gibbs said.

"Ok…Boss." Dinozo said.

oOo

Gibbs house June 13 2007.

"Danny you only have three boxes and this one's heavy." Gibbs moaned.

"Well what did you expect ecto weapons to weigh." Danny answered grabbing his own box.

"I never thought I would be living with a halfa." Gibbs said.

"Never thought I would live with an NCIS agent." Danny added.

"Oh speaking of NCIS." Gibbs said putting down a box.

"Well the director agreed that since you are a great help. NCIS is letting you be a part time agent." Gibbs said. He handed Danny a badge.

"I'm part of NCIS."

"Yes and you got a pretty high spot your right under Dinnozo's position." Gibbs said.

"Thanks Gibbs I mean Uncle I mean." Danny stuttered.

"Just call me Gibbs "Gibbs said.

Ok this story is in the books! I decided that I will be making a series based off of this. Thanks everyone for this support I got for the story. The next story in the series is already up. Murder at the Station But I will be putting another one up still on halloween.


End file.
